Fate: Kaleidoscopic
by Gree
Summary: In the Holy Grail War there are many Servants on the Throne of Heroes that could have been summoned to fight. A series of seven one-shots focusing around Servants from modern media that could have been summoned. Reviews and comments welcomed.
1. Archer

**Author's Notes:** Basically this is something similar to what Lord Mist and Corvus no Genmu have been doing, providing a series of one-shot looks at various Servants that could have been summoned in the Holy Grail Wars. Credit to them for the idea.

In other words, Servants from modern media. I'll be doing Servants from anime, comics, video games and more. I already have a list of the first few I want to do. Any Servant suggestions are welcome by people.

In essence this is a series of one-shots with short snippets of Servants in action, following by the Servant's sheet. Each one-shot won' t be very long, about 1500-2500 words usually.

Reviews, comments and any other suggestions are welcome. If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes please inform me.

* * *

**Archer-The Spartan**

Rin Tohsaka coughed as smoke briefly entered her lungs. She had just attempted to perform a summoning for a Servant in the Holy Grail War. The war had come fifty years early and she had the poor luck of being caught without a catalyst needed to summon a Servant. She had decided to take a risk and go ahead with her Servant regardless. She would have preferred to summon a known hero to fight for her in the War, but seeing a lack of any other options she went ahead, attempting to summon the strongest class, Saber.

Smoke cleared and Rin Tohsaka stared at the figure that had appeared before her in her wrecked house. He (as she assumed it was a he) was huge, towering over the smaller Japanese girl. She barely reached his stomach. The figure was clad in some sort of dull green armor over a black ribbed bodysuit, his features were covered by some sort of gold visor.

This was undoubtedly a Servant, she realized. The aura he held about him could only be possessed by a great Heroic Spirit. Already she felt the link between them as prana flowed.

''Who are you?'' Rin asked, her voice still in a bit of shock. The figure saluted quickly in a parade perfect stance.

In seconds Archer rattles off a name followed by a designation and string of numbers. Rin can only stare in amazement as information gained from learning Archer's true name flooded into her mind as the Grail supplied the details of Archer's stats. Such a Servant she had certainly not expected to gain. The golden visor wore by Archer then inclined down to look at her.

''Ma'am?'' he asked in concern. The girl in front of him seemed to space out for a moment.

''Just…clean this up, I'll talk to you in the morning,'' Rin sighed. She suddenly felt very tired. Her favored class had not been summoned and she had to adjust her plans accordingly. Her Servant nodded.

''As you wish ma'am,''

* * *

''Here it is, the tallest building in Fuyuki, take a good look,'' Rin instructed.

Archer had proven to be remarkable obedient so far, cleaning her house with military precision, the damage repaired quickly and the floor scrubbed cleanly. When she awoke, Archer had been standing ramrod straight outside her door on guard duty. Rin supposed it would only be natural, Archer was a highly disciplined soldier and as a Master she guessed she could be considered his commanding officer.

''I've got the blueprints downloaded if you need them,'' a feminine voice replied. Rin almost leapt back.

''That's Cortana, part of my Noble Phantasm,'' Archer replied. Rin remembered Archer's explanation of his skill set earlier. She must have forgotten that detail in her excitement while planning.

''I see,'' she muttered.

''Nice to finally meet you,'' the female voice added, a hint of sarcasm in its voice. Rin ignored it as another thought came to her.

''Archer, may I ask what your wish is?'' Rin inquired. A Heroic Spirit answered the summoning for a reason. She knew who Archer was, but she didn't know why the green knight wanted to fight. The Servant's golden visor turned to look at her.

''I have a lot of friends who died needlessly. I want to use the Grail to bring them back,'' Archer explained calmly.

''Ah,'' Rin nodded. She understood that. Archer was a soldier who wanted to bring back his dead comrades. She had no objection to that.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka could see the Servant approach on the school rooftop. Tall and powerfully built, the figure was clad in a blue jumpsuit with hair of the same shade. A bestial presence seemed to surround him like a cloak as his crimson eyes regarded the two figures below him with eagerness.

''Stay back ma'am,'' Archer said, moving between Rin and the Servant, who in a flash manifested a spear. An aura of death seemed to surround the demonic lance as the Servant prepared himself for the attack.

''Well, well, what do we have here? Another Servant?'' the man, Lancer, asked rhetorically as he smiled at the two figures. Archer's only response was to raise his hands. In a flash, a pair of what looked like submachine guns appeared.

Rin could only glance at the guns with surprise. Archer had explained his tale to her yet still she had a hard time believing it. She had summoned a hero from the future rather than the past, a soldier who had fought for countless years against actual aliens from the distant stars. The guns roared and countless prana bullets streamed towards Lancer. Rin could only watch as the prana bullets tore up the concrete of the school rooftop in small craters, each bullet enhanced beyond any mortal round.

But the blue spearman was not hit even once. The blood-red lance in his hands blurred to block the rounds being directed at him. For several seconds Archer continued his assault, but still Lancer was unharmed by the barrage.

It seemed projectiles were not effective against this spearman...

In a blue blur, Lancer leapt, crimson spear angling down to strike at Archer. The knight of the lance had already nullified Archer's ranged weapons, thus what chance could an Archer stand in close quarters with a spearman?

A blade of light appeared suddenly as the crimson lance was blocked. Rin sees for a moment some sort of object clutched in the emerald soldier's hand, from which a sword of light seemed to protrude. Surprise flashed briefly across Lancer's face.

''An Archer with a sword?'' he asked incredulously. Like before Archer does not answer him, but instead goes on the offensive. Blade flashing as Lancer leaps back and avoids all the strikes before stepping forward again with another barrage of thrusts.

The lance and the light-sword flash in the night as Rin Tohsaka can only look on in awe. The demonic spear and the strange blade wielded by her Servant are merely faint blurs, clashing and parrying at speeds far beyond even an enhanced human can see.

Lancer merely clicks his tongue in irritation. A hero like him enjoys battle yet he had been hamstrung by the orders of his Master. A Command Spell had bound him merely to scout and not to use his full potential in a fight. If not for that then this battle would be going quite differently.

Yet the figure in front of him is undoubtedly a hero worthy of his legend. The demonic spear strikes countless thrusts at Archer's head, throat, heart, stomach and groin, yet every blow is countered or reduced to glancing strikes that bounce off of the green armor Archer something else appears in Archer's hand, a glowing blue ball of sorts. He launches it forward at Lancer like a baseball. The blue spearman can only glance at the object with curiosity before he lashes out to bat it away.

But the ball did not come away, instead sticking to the crimson spear firmly.

''Wha-'' Lancer's question was abruptly cut off as his world exploded.

* * *

Archer clutched Rin under one arm as he sped along the side of a nearby building. Having been badly wounded by the plasma grenade, Lancer had been forced to retreat. Archer had let him go, being more inclined to see to the safety of his Master. She was a rather odd girl, somewhat stuck up in Archer's opinion, yet she was still his Master.

Then they had encountered Rin's schoolmate, Emiya Shirou before Archer had almost been cut down, but the Noble Phantasm that acted as his suit of armor had been sufficient to stop Saber's invisible. Then the black giant, Berserker, had appeared as Archer and Rin had recouped after their brief clash with Lancer and later Saber.

''It looks like we have a truce,'' Cortana muttered. Archer merely grunted as he hoisted Rin into a safe spot.

''Archer-'' she began.

''I understand ma'am. I'll deal with Berserker,'' Archer nodded, turning away from Rin as he manifested a battle rifle from atop his perch. Leaping quickly he landed on a nearby sidewalk and opened fire on the black giant.

Sparks flew as the prana bullets flew off of Berserker's steel skin. The rock axe-sword in the giant's hands strikes again and again at the silver knight defending from Berserker's assault. Yet again Archer's weapons have been foiled.

''First, Lancer blocks full auto then Berserker's skin can't be pierced, that's annoying. Then again he is Heracles,'' mutters Cortana. Indeed, Berserker's master had announced the identity of her Servant casually to the entire world. Heracles, the strongest man in Greek myth, given immortality of the Gods after his Twelve Labors.

Such an opponent would be a top class Heroic Spirit, one of the best you could hope to summon. Under the Berserker class, Heracles's godly strength and resilience would be enhanced even further. A lesser hero may have baulked against such an opponent, but Archer had faced worse in his lifetime. He instead merely prepared to attack the giant again.

''Ideas?'' Archer asks.

''Try upping the firepower,'' Cortana suggests. In another flash a strange rifle-like weapon appeared in Archer's hands, replacing the other Noble Phantasm that the green knight had manifested. Quickly the Servant brings it to his shoulder aiming at Berserker. A red light seemed to be painted on Berserker's head, right between the eyes. The massive Servant is moving at incredible speeds despite his large bulk. Three seconds passed as the weapon charged, Archer counting down the time mentally.

''Fire,'' Archer said. Saber suddenly flew back, as if sensing the danger while Berserker turned around, alerted by some sort of sixth sense. The Servant's jaws open up to issue another roar as a challenge while the rock sword rises to block.

The laser fires, striking the black giant in an explosion. The smell of burnt flesh fills the air as smoke clears to reveal that Berserker's head and upper torso had been obliterated by the weapon that Archer carries. After a moment the massive corpse of Berserker topples to the ground in an audible thud.

''Bullseye. You got him Chief,'' Cortana remarked. Archer glanced over at Berserker's Master. The little girl kept on smiling, seemingly unconcerned about the sudden death of her Servant. Then Archer suddenly realized why.

Berserker's body rose again, flesh regenerating as the Servant literally grew a new head before Archer's eyes. The black giant raised his axe-sword again and gave another demonic roar before charging at the green knight in front of him.

''Something tells me I'm not gonna like this,'' Archer muttered.

* * *

''Now give me your Command Seals,'' Caster smirked as she held out Rule Breaker, the crooked dagger, gleaming in the moonlight. Before her stood the entranced form of Shirou Emiya, bewitched by her magecraft.

Soon she would gain his Command Seals and become the Master of Saber, the strongest class. With Assassin to guard her base and Saber to act as her sword, there could be nothing to stand in her way. Even Berserker could be defeated by both her and Saber fighting in unison. As she reached forward to grasp the redhead, an explosion interrupted her train of thought. Her beautiful mouth gaped open in surprise as a smoke rose from Assassin's position.

Had her Servant been slain in battle? The witch thought.

Suddenly the black-cloaked witch's body jerked, as dozens of prana bullets riddled it with pinpoint precision. Shirou gasped suddenly, having been broken out of his trance as Caster's body hit the cold ground.

''What the-'' he turned around to see the emerald-armored Archer, Rin's Servant, approach cautiously, an assault rifle held in his hands. He must have been sent to recover him as Caster has taken him. Behind the green knight came Saber.

Only recently had she and Archer come across the strange samurai that had guarded the stairway up to the Temple. She had been briefly pushed back by the incredible skills of the odd Assassin before Archer had launched his attack.

For an Assassin, the samurai had been incredibly skilled at close quarters to the extent that Archer would stand no chance in a swordfight. A barrier around the temple forced Servants into close quarters combat. Indeed it was a most impressive defense. Archer had simply responded by use of a shotgun and many, _many_ grenades. Trapped in such close quarters by the very same barrier, Assassin had been slain without a chance to land a single strike on Archer.

''Saber-'' Shirou began.

''Get down,'' commanded Archer briskly as he raised his weapon again. Near Shirou, the body of Caster suddenly lifted up into the air, cloak spreading wide as she appeared to regain life once more. Her illusion had succeeded and now the witch had maneuvered herself into position to bombard her foes below with rays of light.

Archer was faster though. At incredible speeds, the rifle in Archer's hands was replaced by a rocket launcher. Locking in, Archer fired the weapon, a dark streak appearing in the air as the anti-armor missile tore through the skies to strike at Caster.

A massive explosion filled the air as Shirou shielded is eyes from the result of the attack. After a few moments chunks of Caster began to rain down as Archer dismissed the rocket launcher he had been holding.

''Tango down. Are you unharmed Mr. Emiya?''

* * *

**Archer**

**True Name:** Master Chief John-117

**Crossover:** Halo

**Theme Song: **Halo Main Theme-MJLONIR mix**  
**

**Master:** Rin Tohsaka

**Alternate Classes:** Rider, Assassin

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Strength**: B+  
**Agility**: C+  
**Endurance**: B+  
**Mana**: D  
**Luck**: A+

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action-B:** Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

**Magic Resistance-E:** Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. Magecraft had largely died out by Archer's time and thus his rank is low even for an Archer.

**Personal Skills:**

**Bravery-A+:** The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Bonus effect of increasing ranged and melee damage. Archer fought against countless alien foes in horrific conditions for many years. He has earned the highest commendations for bravery by the UNSC.

**Pioneer of the Stars-EX:** The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Archer was instrumental in saving the human race and the galaxy itself from destruction. He has this skill at the highest possible rank.

**Projectiles (Firearms)-A:** A highly skilled shot who handled countless firearms in his career, Archer is able to make shots that normal humans would find impossible and handle all types of firearms with expertise.

**Clairvoyance-C:** Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. Archer is genetically enhanced beyond human norm and his vision is further improved by his power armor's tracking systems.

**Noble Phantasms**:

**Armory of the Spartans-_The Chief Needs His Weapons_**

**Rank:** D-A

**Type:** Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

A collections of weaponry that Archer wielded in his legend, this Noble Phantasm is not one single weapon but rather multiple Noble Phantasms endowed that status by the Archer's use of them. They consist of a variety of pistols, rifles, rocket launchers and other exotic weaponry of both human and alien make. Archer is able to manifest and dismiss these weapons as needed. They come in Ranks from D to A-Rank.

**MJOLNIR-_Mantle of the War Demon_**

**Rank:** B

**Type:** Support

A suit of power armor closely identified with Archer's legend, this Noble Phantasm is a passive one that provides a rank up to all physical stats. It is always activated and cannot be turned off. This armor also contains an artificial intelligence called Cortana who accompanied Archer in his most dangerous battles. While not directly useful in the Holy Grail War, Cortana is able to provide advice and support, as well as doubling Archer's perception checks and Luck checks.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And here we are with Master Chief as Archer, someone who should be easily recognizable. He's a very disciplined and respectful Servant, someone utterly professional and dedicated. He probably would have good compatibility with Bazett and Kiritsugu as well. As Rider he would have access to various UNSC vehicles to ride and as Assassin he would have access to a cloaking device.

He's kinda like EMIYA, but switching out some versatility for better physical stats. He's good, but not invincible. Rin's Saber, Berserker and Serious Gilgamesh could probably beat him. Fake Assassin would beat him in close combat, and with everyone it's more like a quickdraw situation of who can pull out their Noble Phantasm first.

But his best skill is probably his ridiculous luck, which is what really defines Master Chief compared to his fellow Spartans. A+ Luck and Pioneer of the Stars make him the luckiest Servant to the Fifth War. So yeah, tough, skilled and experienced, but not unbeatable.

Anyway up next is Illya's Berserker. Any suggestions for other choices would be welcome, especially for Lancers.


	2. Berserker

**Author's Notes:** Here is Illya's Berserker, somebody that I thought would get along great with Illya. This guy should be quite recognizable.

Anyway, thanks for the suggestions that everybody, Berserker at least had already been chosen before I published this fic and I've got a pretty good idea of what other Servants I would want to do. This story is basically something I write whenever the mood strikes me as I have fun making up Servant sheets for fictional characters.

Anyway, if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please inform me. Reviews and comments are welcome.

* * *

**Berserker-The Reaper**

The moon shone down over the hilltop as Illya rocked happily on top of Berserker's shoulder. She had arrived in Fuyuki only recently to partake in the Holy Grail War. She had already met the boy that Kiritsugu had adopted and she was eager to gain revenge.

''Hey look, Servants. Are these the ones you were talking about?'' Berserker asked.

''Yes, you can go ahead and fight!'' Illya grinned as she hopped off Berserker's shoulder and to the ground.

''Great!'' Berserker leapt from the top of the hill without waiting for Illya to speak further. Below was the boy called Shirou, the silver-armored Saber and the Tohsaka girl, all looking up in surprise as the massive figure charging at them.

Behind the Servant, the Einzbern girl merely watched the upcoming battle. She had no doubts about his ability to win this. Rather the only flaw that Berserker has displayed was his horrible sense of direction. She had constantly accompanied him to just find the Church in order to register for the Grail War.

In truth, she had intended to summon Heracles, the strongest of Greek heroes to serve as her Servant. To have Heracles as Berserker would have essentially made her unstoppable in this Grail War with his brute strength increased further by Mad Enhancement.

However she had gotten this wild-looking barbarian. A tall mountain of a man, clad in black robes and a tattered white haori. His hair was styled into towered greased spikes and his scarred face was covered by an eyepatch. The man seemed to reek of blood.

He was no demigod rather a ''God of Death''. At first she had been disappointed and angry at being forced to have him as a Servant, but Berserker had proved surprisingly fun to be around, being able to speak and talk even under Mad Enhancement.

At long last Illya had a person who would never look down on her and never _ever_ leave her. This man had proved to be more of a father to her than Kiritsugu ever was. He would tear apart anyone who dared harm her.

All he asked to do in return was to fight, and she was happy to let him.

Saber raised her invisible sword, crossing a dozen meters in a single step to meet the scarred giant who attacked. Her wind-sheathed blade collided with the large katana that Berserker carried as they two tore into each other.

A storming whirlwind seemed to lash out as their blades collided again and again. Saber and Berserker seemed almost to blur from human sight as their fight traveled down the sidewalk, chunks of stone and concrete being torn up from their fight.

Saber blocked a sword blow from Berserker even as she is drive back with every strike. His strength is insane, enough to batter around her form like a doll. It's only her Instinct and Prana burst that allows her to keep up at all. His fighting style is crude and unrefined, relying on brute force, yet with his sheer power, refined skill does not matter.

More noteworthy is the sword he carried. Saber recognizes it as a Noble Phantasm, yet it's an ugly, jagged thing, covered in notches and poorly maintained. She can't imagine any Heroic Spirit would willingly treat his weapon like that.

''Man, you fight like Kuchiki's sister,'' Berserker taunted, a side slash from him slicing a car in half from sheer wind pressure. Yet another oddity to Saber is that this Berserker can seemingly speak lucidly despite being under Mad Enhancement.

Saber's blade slashes out, carving a wound through his shoulder and across his chest. Blood seemed to hang in the air as Saber's sword is stained from the wound. Yet the jagged sword drives her back again with Berserker giving a maniac chuckle at the wound.

The Invisible Air produced by Merlin is one of the greatest strengths that Saber has, allowing her to disguise the length of her blade. Against any normal opponent one would be confounded by it and approach cautiously, trying to gauge the length of the blade.

Yet Berserker does not seem to care, attacking recklessly. She scores some more minor wounds across his thigh and chest, yet nothing she does seems to slow him down in the slightest. In fact Berserker only seemed to get more excited with every wound she inflicted.

''That's some weird-ass blade ya got there,'' Berserker's sword lashed out, almost decapitating her if not for Saber ducking. She parries another immense strike that gouges a three meters crater into the street below her as she leaps back.

''What kind of Berserker can speak?'' she retorts. A dark thought occurred to her that this man might not even be under Mad Enhancement, and yet he is already this strong.

''Personal Skill. Live long and maybe you'll find out. It would really suck if you died too soon,'' Berserker grinned.

Rin Tohsaka could only watch as the fight occurred before her. She clutched some jewels in her hand, contemplating about using them against Berserker. Such a giant was clearly a big threat to her and Archer. It may not be possible to defeat such a Servant alone. An alliance with Shirou and his Saber might be needed.

''Scared?'' Illya's voice cut through the air sweetly. Rin glanced over at the snow-haired Master who stood cheerfully, arms folded behind her back like an innocent schoolgirl.

''Ken-chan is the best Servant ever! He's unstoppable!'' Illya said cheerfully.

Then Saber lunged forward, spotting an opening, her invisible sword lashed out as Berserker dodged it, but not completely. Instead her sword carved across his cheek deeply and tore off the eyepatch that Berserker wore.

Then a massive burst of prana filled the air and Illya could only laugh.

* * *

The blood red lance darts forward at impossible speeds, yet the chipped sword in the giant's aims blurs to meet each strike. A constant clashing sound fills the night as sword and spear collide together again and again. Lancer has found Berserker on one of his scouting missions and has already collided in battle with him, although it's less of a battle between Heroic Spirits and more of a fight between bloodthirsty beasts relishing the feel of battle.

For Lancer, who has spent most of the Grail War being instructed to scout by that fake priest, it's a joy to find a man like this. So far he has been forced to hold back when he would rather not. But now he had found an opponent of similar temperament.

The blue spearman leaps back to avoid a strike that sends a small truck tumbling away from the sheer force of the blow while the lance flickers in to pierce the side of the Berserker before withdrawing as quickly as it came.

It really was a battle of speed against strength, with Lancer fighting against Berserker's brute strength. Among the Servants there can be none with better reflexes than Lancer and none with better strength than this scarred giant.

''Y'know, you remind if a guy I used to have in my division,'' Berserker mused as he blocked another blow.

''I'm flattered,'' Lancer grinned, spinning his lance about to parry a thrust. Then Berserker paused, leaning back, his features furrowed.

''You're holding back aren't you?'' Berserker accused in an annoyed tone.

''Ah, can't help it. My crappy Master has me restrained by a Command Spell to just scout around. ''Fight, but not win,'' he says,'' the blue spearman explained.

''Damn, that really sucks,'' Berserker sounded genuinely sorry. To the scarred giant being forced to be a mere scout by some jerk Master sounds like a horrible fate. It's one thing to deliberately restrain oneself for the enjoyment of the fight, but it's another to be controlled around like that.

''Well if I fight you a second time after this, I could probably get around it,'' Lancer mused. Berserker's single eye blinked at information.

''Well then why don't we go drinking then?'' Berserker suggested. He feels the mood for fighting has been ruined by Lancer's Command Seal.

''That sounds great, I know a great place by the river, you buying?''

''Sure, my Master's loaded,''

* * *

Stone and glass fly everywhere as holy spears and demonic swords are hurled out of the Gate of Babylon at the scarred giant in the middle of the Einzbern castle. There is a constant clanging sound as the Noble Phantasms are blocked and repelled again and again.

Gilgamesh stands casually on a throne of rubble in the middle of the wrecked halls in a relaxed posture. He does not bother to put on his armor for this is a mere barbarian, someone that he needs not to fight against seriously. A battle-hungry maniac like this does not deserve much respect.

Shinji Matou laughs in excitement at the battle occurring before him. He had gotten a much better Servant than Rider this time, a golden king that can't be defeated by anyone. A Servant with hundreds of Noble Phantasms to use.

Illya stands frightened behind Berserker, who had already taken off his eyepatch and filled the air with flooding prana. Such a fierce battle is occurring before her, and it's a battle that perhaps Berserker might not win.

She can't imagine any Heroic Spirit like this, one with countless Noble Phantasms to use. They come like some sort of deathly rain at Berserker, who stands resolutely in front of her so that she won't get hit by the various blades coming at them.

Meanwhile Berserker himself is bored. While he enjoyed battle this guy just stood back and shot weapons at him without moving. It's not every exciting to someone who lives purely for fighting and killing.

In fact this golden Servant reminds him very much of Kuchiki. They had the same arrogant look to them and almost even the same fighting style. They just stood there and let their blades fight for them at a distance. A silver spear comes in, followed by a holy sword and a trio of axes. His notched blade slashes out to repel them, but another pair of swords and a spear tear into him, piercing his flesh and causing him to bleed.

Berserker stands catching his breath as the golden king pauses in his barrage. Berserker is covered in wounds, blood staining his white haori crimson. Any normal Servant would have been slain several times over, but Berserker stands tall, unconcerned by his wounds.

''Such a curious rabid beast. I don't recognize you as any pretender that came after me, tell me are you some nameless wraith?'' Gilgamesh asked. This mongrel has lasted far longer than he expected and he wants to know more about this warrior before be deigns to finish him off.

''Names Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi,'' Berserker cocked his head, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

''Y'know I just might die here,'' he mused.

''That will certainly be your fate lowlife,'' Gilgamesh promises.

''Eh, but that would suck for my Master. She's a nice girl y'know?'' Berserker brings two hands to his sword. Gilgamesh looks at him curiously, was this some property of his Noble Phantasm?

''You know if you grip a sword in two hands, it does more damage right?'' Berserker told him.

Shinji stops laughing, Gilgamesh just stares in astonishment as Berserker's proclamation. Even Illya dries her tears and looked at Berserker in stunned disappointment.

''That's…utterly _obvious_ you idiotic mongrel. Enough, die now,'' the golden king raises his hand and twenty more Noble Phantasms appear, all weapons on the equal to a divine mystery, each one potent to blow away a building.

Then a golden aura of prana surrounds Berserker and grins. He doesn't like using this, since this style of fighting is boring to him, but this fight is already boring and besides, he would disappoint himself is he let his Master die.

He grips the sword and swings. A massive burst of prana fills the air as the golden king launches his weapons a split second later. Yet the prana strike carves a path through the center of Gilgamesh's barrage and the king's crimson eyes can only widen as prana fills his vision.

* * *

**Berserker**

**True Name:** Zaraki Kenpachi

**Crossover:** Bleach

**Theme Song:** Superpredators-Massive Attack

**Alternate Classes:** Saber

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Strength:** B+ (A+)  
**Agility:** C (B)  
**Endurance:** B+ (A+)  
**Mana:** B++ (A++)  
**Luck:** C (B)

_(The latter stats are with Noble Phantasm activated)_

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement-D:** Rank up to Strength and Agility stats. In return thinking becomes chaotic and difficult. Cannot be turned off as Berserker is already insane.

**Personal Skills:**

**Kenpachi-A:** A unique Personal skill possessed by Berserker and his office. The title of Kenpachi is given only to those who enjoy battle and killing the most. Those who hold it as considered insane killers who fight for fighting's sake. It acts as the equivalent to Mental Pollution and allows lucid thinking even under Mad Enhancement as Berserker is always a battle-crazed maniac in his natural temperament. Berserker is considered to be the greatest Kenpachi that had ever entered the Gotei 13 and has this skill at the highest rank.

**Battle Continuation-A:** Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Berserker's resilience is legendary and virtually the only thing that will kill him is beheading.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake)-C-:** Berserker has a refined sixth sense able to even dodge blows with all his senses blinded. Negative modifier because Berserker will often ignore this and deliberately take blows in order to enjoy battle more.

**Prana Burst (Shinigami)-A-:** Application of prana to increase physical performance with the Shinigami arts. While Berserker is immensely powerful in pure brute force, he does not bother to learn many advanced techniques and receives a negative modifier.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Sealing Eyepatch-_Spirit-Eating Restraint_**

**Rank:** C

**Type:** Anti-Unit (Self)

An odd Noble Phantasm is that is actually restricts Berserker's true power. This was crafted by Berserker's request so that he could extend his battles longer and gain more enjoyment by concealing his true power.

When taken off it raises all parameters by a full rank, thus revealing Berserker's true power. Stacks with Mad Enhancement. This Noble Phantasm may be donned again at any time, sealing Berserker's true power when needed.

**Nameless Zanpaktou-_The Unknown Soul Cutter_**

**Rank:** C-

**Type:** Anti-Unit

The Nameless Zanpaktou could be considered a holy sword of exorcism used by Berserker to cleanse evil spirits. Rank is heavily degraded due to Berserker not knowing the name of his sword and his poor treatment of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, Zaraki Kenpachi as Illya's Berserker. I always thought they would get along quite well, if one sees Illya as a replacement for Yachiru. Kenpachi can speak and think because he is already a battle-crazed nutcase even without Mad Enhancement, although I did give him a low rank in Mad Enhancement to reflect that.

Kenpachi as a Servant doesn't really have any special tricks or conceptual hax like Gae Bolg or Excalibur. What he does have is massive amounts of raw power and an utter refusal to die from even the most severe wounds. The dude totally deserves Battle Continuation at a high rank. That and while he's not a Caster, he had A++ Mana because the guy's a freak when it comes to spiritual power.

Although Heracles would probably win against Kenpachi in a battle, if only for God Hand's conceptual hax. Kenpachi would probably kill Heracles once or twice before God Hand adapted and made him immune to Kenpachi's sword.

A battle between him and Berserker Lancelot would be quite epic though, assuming Lancelot had a healthy Master though.


End file.
